Last Names
by livy bear
Summary: Lily and Marlene are captured by Death Eaters, and Lily lies about her last name. JP/LE


It was a nice day for mid-August. The sun was out, and there was a nice breeze blowing through the trees of the countryside manor where the Potters lived. The youngest Potter lounged in the lowest branch of one tree, Hogwarts letter sitting abandoned in his lap and Head Boy badge clenched tightly in his fist, thoughts of the Head Girl running through his mind. Lily Evans, that's who the letter said got it, and no matter how strange it was that he got Head Boy, Lily would be perfect for Head Girl. And he'd get to spend all of his time with her.

There was a crashing noise as the back door to the Potter manor was thrown open, and Sirius Black went bolting towards the tree he knew he best mate would be in. He stopped breathless, "They've been taken."

It _had _been a nice day for James Potter.

"Who's been?" James jumped down.

"Marlene," Sirius hesitated. "And... Lily."

* * *

><p>The McKinnon household was the warmest place Lily had ever had the pleasure of spending her summer in. Their family was huge, with four daughters, two sons, and a slew of animals. The McKinnons, though pureblood, seemed to be one of the only families left who didn't put any weight on blood-status. They opened their home to all of their children's friends, muggleborn and half blood same as pureblood. Mrs. McKinnon was a quasi-strict parent, and only threatened punishment without ever really doling it out. Mr. McKinnon worked for the Department of Mysteries, and was rarely home long enough to spend time with his kids. Yet, from what Lily had seen of him when he was home, he was a big softy. The first time he'd met Lily, he asked if she was a Weasley because of the red hair. Then, when she had said no, told her, "Oh, of course, how silly. Your hair isn't the right shade anyway."<p>

Lily enjoyed her days there, playing with Marlene's youngest sister Catherine. She would go to Diagon Alley every other day for fun, shopping, and ice cream. When her Hogwarts letter had come, she almost was sick at the thought of being Head Girl with who the Head Boy was. Not a bad sick, though. Not a bad sick at all.

It was the most wonderful summer Lily had had since childhood... until the Death Eaters had shown up. They came silently in the middle of the night, following Mr. McKinnon home from work. As the first room on the second floor, the Death Eaters got to Marlene and Lily first. The girl insisted there was no one else in the house, aside from Mr. McKinnon. They managed to convince the Death Eaters until Marlene's mother and eldest brother burst into the room, shooting hexes. The Death Eaters, grips still on the girls, apparated out to avoid capture.

Wherever they had taken Lily and Marlene, it was cold and dark and smelled vaguely of the Thames. Promptly after arriving, they had been dragged into the room, stripped of their wands, and held at Death Eater wand-point. The tallest Death Eater, who seemed to have the most authority, stepped forward, leaning disgustingly close to Marlene.

"What's your name, bitch?" He asked, jabbing his wand to the underside of her jaw.

"Marlene McKinnon," She spat.

"Pureblood," He remarked, before turning to Lily. "And you?"

"Lily..." She hesitated; if she gave her last name they would kill her, no question. She had to lie. She looked nothing like Marlene, so there was no possible way of using that name. Who was it that Mr. McKinnon had said she looked like? Oh right! "Weasley. Lily Weasley."

The Death Eater nodded, and seemed satisfied before a short one in the back spoke up. "She's not a Weasley. I know Weasley's and haven't got a girl, 'sides Molly an' she married in."

"Plus the hair's wrong." Another remarked, twirling his hand near his head.

"What is your name?" The first one snarled. "_Real_ name, this time."

"Potter!" Lily blurted. She had no idea why she said _his_ name, but it seemed like the next best option. Marlene shot her a knowing look, before cringing away from the tall Death Eater.

He laughed and leaned in. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Lily didn't answer.

"The Potter's have a son, not a daughter."

"I'm illegitimate." Lily insisted.

"She is," Marlene perked up. "My family's close with the Potters, I can vouch for-"

"Shut up!" The short Death Eater slapped Marlene.

"Goyle," The tall one snapped; then turned back to the girls. "Maybe if we play with your friend here, you'll decide to tell us?" Suddenly there was screaming, and Marlene's body contorted in pain. Lily shouted, reaching out to her friend, but was thrown back by a nonverbal spell.

"What's your name?" The tall on moved his wand off of Marlene. Lily glanced at her friend and caught the small, near imperceptible shake of her head.

"It's Potter, I told you!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"_Crucio_!" The screams came from Lily this time. She clenched her jaw together so tightly-to prevent her name from slipping out-that she thought she might never be able to open it again. She had no concept of time, or how long they'd been torturing her. All she knew was that it was like someone poured white-hot magma into her blood, and was simultaneously punching her in the gut. Then it stopped, and there was a faint ringing in her ears.

The Death Eater leaned down close to Lily's face, enough so she could see the smallest bit of blonde hair escaping his head covering. "We'll be back in an hour; maybe you'll remember your name by then." And he left with the others, leaving Marlene and Lily in the dark.

After a tense minute of silence where they gathered their strength back up, both girls immediately began searching for a way out of the room, or a way to light up the room. It was around ten minutes of searching before Marlene gave up and began to whisper _lumos_ as she concentrated on the idea of a blue light.

"Lily, help me out here," Marlene sighed.

"I haven't done wandless magic since I was a kid, Mar." Lily shook her head, but Marlene couldn't see that. "And even then it was accidental."

"Well how else are we going to see?"

Lily hesitated. "...Fine." They began to whisper the spell again, concentrating very hard. Then when Lily was nearly ready to stop again, a small blue light took shape above them, and a rumble shook the building in the same moment. The room was all stone with no visible entrance, like the wall leading to Diagon Alley. While remaining concentrated on the light, they waited for whatever the rumbling meant. Maybe the whole building was coming down on them. Maybe aurors were coming. Maybe it was just a mini-earthquake.

The earthquake seemed less and less likely as the sound of shouts and footsteps neared the girls' cell. Both lost concentration on the light, plunging the room back into darkness, and began shouting at the top of their lungs. They were both thrown back and the wall was blown away. In the rubble stood two people they vaguely recognized from school, and two people they definitely did. James and Sirius were the first to rush forward and help them up. James pulled Lily into a bone crushing hug, that she normally would have pushed out of, but instead found herself melting into.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" James whispered furiously, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"Cruciatus," Lily murmured, squeezing her eyes shut.

James intake of breath was enough to drain the last of any adrenaline that had kept her upright. Her knees gave out and she collapsed against James. He stumbled a bit at the sudden weight. "Lily? Hey, Lily, c'mon. Lily? Please be alright."

"Fine," She muttered, securing her arms around his neck. "Don't think I can walk." He nodded, lifting her into his arms bridal style. When she nuzzled into his neck, and James turned to lightly kiss her temple, Sirius turned a questioning eye to Marlene, who he was supporting.

"Can _you_ walk?"

"I was under for a minute, Lily was under for ten." Marlene shook her head. "I can walk fine, just... don't let go of me."

Sirius nodded, glancing back at James and Lily.

"She said her name was Lily Potter." Marlene muttered under her breath to Sirius.

He grinned slightly. "Wait 'til James hears about that."

"Let's just focus on getting out."

"Right," Sirius nodded, glancing at the other two people who had been standing guard. "Any Death Eaters left?"

"Nah, they've all apparated out or been captured." One grinned.

"Seems like they're afraid of the big bad Order." The other laughed.

"Aurors this time." The first corrected.

"Tomato, potato." The second shrugged.

"That's not how the saying goes, Gid."

"Whatever you say, Fab."

James and Sirius shared a look before helping the girls out of the room, and apparating away. They ended up at St. Mungo's, toting Marlene and Lily in. Healers rushed over, and began seeing to their treatment. James didn't let on, but he had heard what Marlene said to Sirius about Lily using his last name. He pretended that it didn't mean anything, but as she gripped him so tightly, it was hard. He almost didn't want to give her up to a healer.

But before Lily could be taken away, she looked up at James. "Congrats on getting Head Boy."

"Same to you, but replace boy with girl." He said mind still half on the name business.

"This year should be interesting." She commented, but James didn't have time to respond or think before a Healer took Lily away.

"Interesting," He echoed.

Lily Potter. It had a ring to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Based on the tumblr post where it says something like 'au where lily and james didn't get together in school and is captured during an Order mission and uses the Potter name' with obvious changes.**


End file.
